Bertemu Denganmu
by Watari-hime
Summary: Aku tak bisa melupakan gadis berambut soft pink itu. / Siapa nama gadis itu? / "Aku? Haruno Sakura," / "Kau lucu," / Jangan-jangan … Aku jatuh cinta? / "Kau akan dijodohkan," / Warning inside! / Twoshot


Bertemu Denganmu

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto 4ever

Warning : OOC –moga ngga-, gaje =,=a (maklum Author baru)

Sasuke PoV

Sasuke : 21 tahun

Sakura : 20,5 tahun

Fugaku : 52 tahun

A/N : Cerita ini dari pemikiran saya sendiri, ok? Bukan mencontoh! Jadi maafkan saya kalau ada yang mirip dengan cerita ini! m(_ _)m

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : First Meeting

"Sasuke," panggil _Tou-san_ku. "Ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanyaku. "Minggu depan, kau akan memberi presentasi di depan banyak orang, bahannya akan _Tou-san _berikan besok," kata _Tou-san_. "_Ha'i_," kataku patuh. Toh, aku tak bisa membantah _Tou-san_ku.

Itachi,

_Aniki_ku, kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan _Tou-san_ yang terus menyuruhnya belajar dan bekerja. Kabarnya, Itachi sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi aku tak tahu namanya, tapi setahuku pacarnya bernama Konan. Sudah 2 bulan ini, aku tidak meneleponnya, dia juga tidak meneleponku. Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tok tok tok, pintu kamarku diketuk. Cklek, "Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku pada _Tou-san. _"Ini bahan presentasimu," kata _Tou-san_. "Hn," Aku segera menerimanya lalu menutup pintuku. Kira kira bahannya ada 23 lembar. Hahh … Kelihatannya minggu ini aku harus kerja keras. Aku segera membuka lembar pertama, lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

Tak terasa 1 minggu sudah berlalu. Kini saatnya aku memberi presentasi didepan banyak orang. Walaupun wajahku terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya aku cukup cemas, bagaimana kalau gagal? Begitu pikirku berulang-ulang.

Saatnya presentasi dimulai, aku menarik napas panjang. Untungnya presentasi berjalan lancar. Ayahku menatapku dengan bangga. Banyak yang memberi selamat padaku. Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ menghampiriku. "Presentasimu bagus sekali, Uchiha-_san_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Malamnya, aku tak bisa melupakan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu. Suaranya yang indah terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otakku. Siapa nama gadis itu? Itu pertanyaan yang terus kupikirkan sejak bertemu gadis itu. Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Aku segera menuju ranjangku lalu memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

"_Tou-san_, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" tanyaku. "Boleh, 2 jam saja," kata _Tou-san_. "Hn," aku segera membuka pintu lalu berlari keluar. Aku pergi menuju taman. Ketika sedang berjalan, seseorang menubrukku.

Dugg!

"Ah, _gomen nasai_!" kata gadis itu. Mataku tak berkedip melihatnya. Dia 'kan gadis yang waktu itu. "Ah! Kamu 'kan …" Ucapan gadis itu terpotong olehku. "Uchiha Sasuke, namaku. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. "Aku? Haruno Sakura," kata gadis itu. "Oh," jawabku singkat.

Siingg, keheningan melanda. "Mau es krim, Uchiha-_san_?" Tanyanya –Sakura– "Tidak," jawabku. "Ah! Ya sudah! Aku beli es krim dulu ya!" Gadis yang periang, pikirku.

"… Ha-_san_, UCHIHA-_SAN_!" Teriaknya. "Apa?" tanyaku. "Ini!" Dia memberiku 1 _scoop _es krim _mint_. "Kenapa _mint_?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil, membuatku bertambah bingung. "Sikapmu itu lho Uchiha-_san_! Mirip _mint_! Soalnya dingin, kalem," katanya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu terpana memandangku. "Uchiha-_san_! Kau tampan sekali jika tersenyum!" kata gadis itu. "Hn," responku singkat. "Akh! Sikapmu benar benar mirip _mint_!" Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

Tak terasa, sudah 2 jam aku bercanda gurau bersamanya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Haruno," kataku. "Ya," katanya. Tep, aku melangkahkan kakiku.

"U-uchiha-_san_!" panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" "Minggu depan, kita bertemu lagi di sini! Pukul 2 siang!" kata Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis tertera di bibirku. "Hn," Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian, "Sasuke, kau harus mengerjakan ini," kata _Tou-san _sambil menyerahkan kertas yang cukup tebal, kira kira 10 lembar. "Tapi …" Aku mencoba membantah. "Kau berani melawan _Tou-san_mu, Sasuke?" Kata _Tou-san _sambil menatapku tajam. "Ti … tidak," kataku. _Tou-san _memang tidak bisa dibantah. Aku mengerjakan kertas 10 lembar itu dengan cepat, di pikiranku hanya terngiang 1 kata, 'Sakura' Aku menyelesaikan karanganku jam 2.30. "_Tou-san_, aku keluar 2 jam," kataku.

Aku segera berlari ke taman. Mencari sesosok gadis berambut _soft pink_. Ah! Untunglah aku menemukannya. "Kau terlambat, Uchiha-_san_," katanya kesal. "_Tou-san_ku memberiku kertas tebal yang harus diselesaikan hari ini," kataku. "Mengapa kau tidak membantah sesekali?" Tanya Sakura. Aku menggeleng. "_Tou-san_ku tiak bisa dibantah," kataku. Sakura hanya menatapku prihatin.

"Sudahlah! Kita jalan jalan yuk!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tanganku.

Kontan aku kaget, pertama kali ini aku bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis, _Kaa-san_ku meninggal ketika aku lahir, jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, aku mengikuti _Home-schooling_, gurunya bernama Hatake Kakashi, kupanggil Kakashi_-sensei_. Dia suka sekali terlambat!

"Heiii! Uchiha_-saaan_!" Teriak Sakura. "Apa?" tanyaku. "Ayo kemari!" ajak Sakura. Dia membeli sebuah kincir angin. "Nih!" Ia memberikan 1 kincir angin padaku. "Hah?" Seorang Uchiha memegang kincir angin? Gak elit banget! "Untukmu," Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sejenak kuperhatikan kincir angin itu, warnanya biru keunguan, hm, bagus juga. "Berapa?" tanyaku. "Ah, tidak usah! Murah kok!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, aku memperhatikan mukanya sejenak.

Gadis ini tidak jelek, cantik, malah.

Rambut _soft pink_nya yang unik, mata _emerlard_nya yang bening, sifat cerianya, 'pasti gadis ini populer,' pikirku. "Uchiha-_saaaan_? Kau melamun lagiii …," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa kamu kecapekan?" tanya Sakura polos, yang membuatnya terlihat imut dimataku. "Ak-" ucapanku terputus, Sakura sudah menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Mukaku mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, kutegaskan, T.I.P.I.S, **TIPIS**, _TIPIS, _TIPIS. Udah dikasih huruf kapital, di-_bold,_ di-_italic,_ di-_underline_, puas?

Kami langsung menarik perhatian orang orang. Kontan, Sakura langsung melepaskan dahinya dari dahiku, aku agak merasa kecewa sih, eh, apa yang kupikirkan sih? "G-_gomen … _Uchiha-_san_," Sakura nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Uuuh! Uchiha-_san_! Kau pasti orang yang peliiit!" kata Sakura sembari menatapku kesal. "Kenapa?" Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Kamu aja nggak mau bagi-bagi suara, suaramu tuh bagus!" kata Sakura. Aku mengangkat alisku, mengeluarkan senyum tipis, sesungguhnya, aku ingin tertawa, namun, aku harus tetap menjaga nama Uchiha. "Hm," aku mengacak rambut _soft pink _gadis itu. "Adu-duh! Kenapa lagi Uchiha-_saaan_?" protesnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau lucu," ujarku singkat.

….

Hah?

Apa, apa yang barusan kukatakan? Agh! Kau idiot, Sasuke! Aku hanya berharap dia tak mendengarnya, aku menatapnya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan … mengejek? "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku. "Hehehe! Kau bisa memuji juga, Uchiha-_san_!" jawabnya riang. Aku memutar bola mata _onyx_ku. Pembicaraan pun mengalir seperti air.

2 jam berlalu dengan cepat, sama seperti minggu sebelumnya. "Haruno, panggil saja aku Sasuke," kataku. "Panggil aku Sakura!" katanya. "Minggu depan, aku mau mengajakmu ke Dufan, mau nggak?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan karcis Dufan. "Tentu saja aku mau! _Arigato, _Sasuke-_kun_!" katanya sambil menerima karcisku. "Hn," "_Jaa_, Sasuke_-kuuun_!" teriaknya.

Cklek, pintu dibuka olehku. "_Tadaima_," kataku. "Dari mana, Sasuke?" tanya _Tou-san_. "Dari taman," jawabku singkat. "Hm," Aku masuk ke kamarku. Perlahan, aku mengambil kincir angin permberian Sakura, aku memeluknya perlahan, lalu mengembalikannya ke mejaku. Terserang rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, aku pun menutup mataku, menjelajahi alam mimpi. Esoknya, "_Ohayo_," kataku. "Hn, Sasuke," panggil _Tou-san_. "Ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanyaku. "1 minggu lagi, _Tou-san _akan memberi tahu sesuatu," kata _Tou-san_. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, bingung, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Hari hari setelahnya kulalui seperti biasa, belajar. Tapi, aku tetap bersemangat karena akan ke Dufan bersama Sakura. 1 minggu pun berlalu, "_Tou-san_, aku pergi dulu ya," kataku bersemangat. Tanpa mendengar jawaban _Tou-san_, aku segera pergi ke taman, "Sakura!" panggilku. "Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku terpana, hari ini, Sakura terlihat cantik sekali, ia mengenakan baju berwarna pink dengan jaket putih, lalu mengenakan rok mini berwarna _violet_. "Sasukeee?" panggil Sakura. "A-apa?" tanyaku kaget. "Ayo berangkaaat!" kata Sakura semangat. Kami bermain cukup lama di Dufan. "Hei, Sakura, ke rumah hantu yuk," ajakku. "E-eeeh! E … Erm, ya sudah deh," kata Sakura takut-takut.

Kami masuk ke rumah hantu, berkali-kali Sakura berteriak sambil memeluk lenganku. Aku sih, biasa saja ya. Setelah keluar dari rumah hantu. "Erm … Sakura," panggilku. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. "Bisa lepaskan lenganku?" tanyaku. "Ah, em, g-_gomen nasai_, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura malu. "Hn," Kami pun berjalan ke luar Dufan. "_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_! _Jaa_!" kata Sakura. "Hn," kataku.

"E-eh! Tunggu! Sasuke-_kun_!" "Apa?" tanyaku. "Kau punya ponsel?" tanya Sakura. "Punya," jawabku. "Minta nomor hp-mu!" "023813837198," jawabku. "Hmm … Oke! Nanti aku bakal nge-SMS kamu!" kata Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Aku pun berjalan pulang setelah gadis itu tak terlihat lagi di mataku.

Klek. "_Tadaima_," Tak ada yang menyahut, aku langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar. 'Sasuke-_kun_!' bunyi dering SMS-ku. Entah mengapa, aku merekam suaranya diam diam lalu memasang suaranya di dering SMS-ku. Perlahan, kubuka hp-ku.

**From : 02374817237**

_**Moshi-moshi **_**Sasuke**_**-kun! **_**Ini aku Sakura, lagi sibuk ya? **_**Gomen **_**kalo ngeganggu …**

Dengan cepat, kuketik SMS dan kukirim pada Sakura. Tak lupa aku menambahkan nomor hp Sakura pada _contact_ku.

**To : H. Sakura**

**Hn, aku tidak sibuk sih.**

Tak lama kemudian, SMS dari Sakura datang.

**From : H. Sakura**

**Ya ampun Sasuke-**_**kuuun**_**! Jangan seformal itu! Kaya baru kenal aja! Jangan pakai 'tidak'! Terlalu formal! Pakai 'nggak' aja kenapa! Lagian, SMS-mu pendek banget sih, jangankan bicara, SMS pun pelit kata. Kasihan sekali cewek yang akan menjadi istrimu nantinya!**

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya SMS-an dengan Sakura membuatku terhibur.

**To : H. Sakura**

**Hn.**

Aku menjawab pesan itu singkat. Mau dijawab apa memangnya?

**From : H. Sakura**

**Arghh! Frustasi aku SMS-an sama kamu!**

**To : H. Sakura**

**Terus kenapa kamu SMS aku?**

**From : H. Sakura**

**Pingin! Nggak boleh?**

**To : H. Sakura**

**Tidak boleh.**

**From : H. Sakura**

**Arghh! Jangan seformal itu!**

**To : H. Sakura**

**Hn.**

SMS-ku dengan Sakura berjalan seru, tak terasa sudah 1,5 jam aku SMS-an dengannya.

**From : H. Sakura**

**Sudah ya Sasuke**_**-kun**_**! Aku harus mengerjakan presentasiku! **

**To : H. Sakura**

**Hn.**

Sebelum aku mematikan HP-ku, ternyata ada 1 SMS lagi. 'Dari Sakura,' pikirku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka HP-ku.

**From : H. Sakura **

**Minggu depan bisa ketemu? Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada 4 temanku. ^^**

**To : H. Sakura**

**Akan kuusahakan. Ya sudah. **_**Jaa.**_

**From : H. Sakura**

_**Jaa**_**!**

Aku langsung mematikan HP-ku, percuma membalas SMS Sakura, toh, itu hanya akan menganggunya saja, lebih baik kumatikan, lagipula, kemungkinan Sakura takkan membalas SMS-ku. Kenapa aku memikirkan Sakura terus ya? Setiap aku menutup mata, terbayang wajah Sakura, yang sedang tersenyum, sedang tertawa, sedang menggembungkan pipinya … Ada apa denganku?

Jangan-jangan … Aku jatuh cinta?

Percuma, memikirkannya saja kepalaku terasa pening, mungkin kecapekan. Akhirnya aku memilih tidur.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku bangun pukul tujuh tepat. Aku segera mandi lalu mengecek HP-ku, ternyata ada SMS dari Sakura ketika pukul enam lebih delapan menit, beginilah isinya :

**From : H. Sakura**

_**Ohayo**_**! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi, nggak usah dibalas juga nggak apa, aku tahu kamu sibuk ^^; **_**Ganbatte**_**!**

Aku menahan senyum, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya, toh, aku juga akan diberi tugas oleh _Tou-san_, dan aku takut ber-SMS dengan Sakura akan menganggu konsentrasiku, namun HP-ku tetap kunyalakan, supaya kalau Sakura mengirim SMS bisa kubaca. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah meletakkan HP-ku di mejaku, tentunya.

Entah sejak kapan HP jadi salah satu benda terbaikku, mungkin sejak aku ber-SMS-an Sakura? Mungkin saja. Tak mau berpikir lebih jauh, aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan air dari _shower _membasuh tubuhku.

Selesai mandi, aku segera berjalan ke ruang keluarga, namun bagiku, itu terlihat seperti ruangan tak terurus, dimana mana perabotannya berwarna hitam, kalau tidak hitam, pasti warna gelap. Aku pun membuka pintu ruang keluarga.

Cklek, suara pintu dibuka.

Ternyata _Tou-san_ku sudah ada di sana, menatapku tajam dengan mata _onyx_nya.

"Sasuke," _Tou-san _mencairkan keheningan yang melanda selama beberapa detik. "Ada apa, _Tou-san_?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan dijodohkan,"

Aku terpaku, berusaha mencerna perkataan _Tou-san_. Aku berusaha membantah, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya 1 kata,

"Eh?"

.

.

.

-TBC-

Tari : Aduh! Ada typo nggak ya? *nengok ke atas* Moga-moga nggak ada ya.

Sasuke : Eh, kok kayaknya _Tou-san_ku jahat? Terus sejak kapan kakakku minggat?

Tari : Mirip 'kan? Itachi kabur dari desa alias minggat (Sebenernya sih, nggak ada hubungannya), terus 'kan muka _Tou-san_mu kelihatan jutek Sasu-_nyan_. :3 *Dichidori Sasuke + ditendang Fugaku*

Sasuke : _Nyan_?

Tari : *nyuekin Sasuke* Oya! Ini Two-shots ya, maaf kalau gaje dan OOC m( _ _ )m

Sakura : Kasih saran n kritik gak apa apa kok, Author gaje ini menerimanya dengan senang hati!

Itachi : Oya! Ada yang mau nebak Sasuke nikah sama siapa?

Sakura : Wua! *kaget*

Itachi : Oh _Otouto_! *ngambil ancang-ancang meluk Sasuke*

Sasuke : *menghindar*

Sakura : Berhenti deh!

Itachi : Saku-_chan _buat aku aja, _Thor_!

Konan : Itachi~~

Itachi : A-aku bercanda kok Konan sayang!

SasuSakuTari : #menahantawa *khusus Sasuke menahan senyum*

ItaKonan : Kenapa? Ada keluhan?

SakuTari : #menelanludah

Siiingg …

Tari : Ehem ehem …, _Well, mind to _RnR?


End file.
